


Winter Wonderland

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: taem n key r stayin in a cute winter cottage, n cute things happenRussian translation available here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5445361 !!!warnings: food, cursing





	

“This is the  _ best _ idea,” Taemin squeals, and Key glances over at his best friend. He’s bouncing in the passenger seat, staring at the falling snow outside the car window with wonder.

“Agreed,” Key smiles. They’re headed to his aunt’s winter cottage, nestled between massive pine trees, and completely isolated aside from a general store they passed a few miles back. Key hasn’t been there since he was five, but remembers that the tiny home looked like something out of a fairytale, covered in snow and twinkling fairy lights. Getting to stay at his aunt’s cottage over winter break is an early Christmas gift, and he knew that Taemin would love it. Taemin, being from sunny LA, hasn’t experienced a real winter in his life.

Key looks at Taemin again, briefly noting his adorably messy pink hair and equally pink cheeks, before focusing back on the rugged road before him. 

This was definitely the best idea.

~

“ _ Key _ ,” Taemin calls from the living room.

“Yeah?” Key glances around the kitchen doorway to find Taemin seated on top of the ladder, red and green garland in his lap, and a pout on his face.

“I need more hooks,” he states, gesturing to the half-finished mess of garland wrapped around the window frame.

“Alright, alright. One sec,” Key moves to return to his search for his aunt’s gingerbread recipe when Taemin tells him to wait.

“Yeah?”

“Also, hot chocolate?” Taemin bats his eyelashes, and Key rolls his eyes.

“Sure, Taem.”

~

“You’re going to smudge the window,” Key scolds from where he’s slumped on the couch, watching as Taemin smushes his face up against the living room window.

“I’ve gotta see the snow,” Taemin replies, and presses his hands against the glass for good measure.

“I can see it just fine from here,” Key sips from his third cup of peppermint hot chocolate for the day.

“Fine,” Taemin sighs. He plops next to Key on the couch, leaning against him and staring out the window once more.

Key relaxes against Taemin, thinking about how nice it is to be out in the middle of nowhere with his best friend, away from the stresses of college, when Taemin plucks Key’s candy cane from his mug of hot chocolate and takes an obnoxious bite.

“Rude,” Key scoffs. Taemin just smiles and shrugs, as if he really couldn’t be blamed, and returns his attention to the glistening piles of snow outside.

~

“Oh my god,” Key stumbles backwards, amazed by the force of Taemin’s snowball. Taemin grins at Key from his athletic stance near the cottage’s front porch. Key bends to scoop up a handful of snow to retaliate when he’s smacked in the shoulder with  _ another _ snowball.

“You little shit,” Key shouts, and charges towards Taemin. He bodyslams his small friend, sending them both into the snow.

“That was totally against the rules,” Key insists, smacking the front of Taemin’s puffy blue jacket. Taemin bursts into laughter beneath Key, deflecting his fake punches.

“You- looked- so-  _ surprised _ ,” Taemin says between his hysterical laughs. Key gives Taemin’s head one last weak slap, before settling on top of his friend to wait for the giggling to end.

Taemin’s soft, fairy-pink hair is dusted with snowflakes. His cheeks are reddened by the cold. His bulky winter wear makes him seem even daintier than usual. The delicate fairy lights they strung around the front porch reflect on his dampened skin. He smiles radiantly, his laughter coming out in huffs of frozen air.

“You know what?” Key smiles down at Taemin.

“What?” Taemin wipes tears from his eyes to look up at Key. Key inhales, realizing that boy beneath him, with his glittering eyes and frosted hair, looks just like those snowflake fairies Key used to dream lived around his aunt’s fairytale cottage.

“I think I love you,” Key breathes. Taemin falls silent, and for one heart-wrenching moment, Key believes that Taemin is about to crush both their potential relationship and years-long friendship. Instead, Taemin hoists himself up off the snow covered ground by Key’s jacket lapels, and briefly places his cold lips on Key’s equally cold cheek.

“I think I love you too,” he replies, and settles back onto the pillows of snow. Key touches his cheek, and can feel the sweet little gesture warm his icy skin. It feels just like a fairytale.


End file.
